Dye lasers using dyes as media have advantages, such as the ability to select oscillation wavelengths depending on dyes for use, and they find industrially wide use. Usually, media comprising dyes dissolved in organic solvents are used in dye lasers. In recent years, solid dye lasers having dyes added to solid media such as glass and polymer have been proposed because of their excellent handleability (Non-Patent Documents 1 to 4). However, conventional solid dye lasers have a short service life. Thus, they are suitable for single-use applications such as biochips, but have posed the problem that they are not suitable for uses requiring a long service life such as environmental sensing or optical communication.